Recently, an organic electroluminescent device has attracted a great deal of attention due to its use in a surface light source or the like. In the organic electroluminescent device, an organic thin film is provided between two electrodes. When a current is applied to the organic film, electrons and holes are injected into and recombine in the organic thin film, thereby generating excitons. The electroluminescence occurring when the excitons experience radiative deactivation is used.
In connection with the organic electroluminescent device, applications that could not have been achieved so far by current lighting apparatuses and/or light sources are expected due to its features such as thinness, light weight, and surface emission.